Oh My God
"Oh My God" is a song by American singer-songwriter P!nk, taken from her third studio album, Try This. The track features Canadian electronic artist Peaches. Lyrics Put me on the table Make me say your name If I can't remember Then give me all your pain I can sit and listen (I can listen) Or I can make you scream (And I can make you scream) Kiss it make it better (Kiss it up and down) Just put your trust in me Oh my God, go a little slower Oh my God, what was that again La da da, let me feel you baby Let me in, cause I understand Let me feel you baby Cause I understand I understand all Now climb my sugar walls Problem solved, it's dissolved with the solvent known as spit Lickety lick, not so quick It's a slick ride, make my mink slide Cause we're all pink inside This can be really easy It doesn't have to be hard (Doesn't have to be hard) Here baby let me show you (Let me show you) I'll have ya climbin' up the walls (Yes) You got all the problems (You've got all the problems) I think that I can solve (I'll be your therapy) Why don't you come in here baby (Come inside) Why don't we sit and talk Oh my God, let me feel you baby Cause I understand Oh my God, go a little slower Oh my God, what was that again La da da, let me feel you baby Let me in, cause I understand Oh my God, go a little slower Oh my God, what was that again La da da, let me feel you baby Let me in, cause I understand Let me feel you baby Cause I understand You like the top and the bottom You made it drop and then caught 'em And when you rock 'em you got 'em Oh my God â€˜em, oh my God â€˜em (Let me feel you baby, cause I understand) You rock the top and the bottom You make it drop and get on 'em And when you rock 'em you got 'em Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm (Let me feel you baby, cause I understand) I understand Now let me show you where to put that hand My little red engine says, 'I think I can, I think I can' I got your coochie coo, how 'bout you I got your coochie coo too La da da da da Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm La da da da da Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm La da da da da (Oh my God) Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm La da da da da (Oh my God) Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm La da da da da (Oh my God) Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm La da da da da (Oh my God) Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm La da da da da (Oh my God) Oh my God I'm, oh my God I'm Okay stop, hahahahaha Category:Songs Category:Songs from Try This